The Crazy Things Boys Will Do
by XxKioraxX
Summary: [Sequel to What's a Boy to Do?] Are you willing to run away from boarding school and home to be with the one you love? Leon is.


A/N: Well, people seemed to like my other fic What's a Boy to Do? So here's a sequel! Hope everyone likes. Enjoy! And please review!! (and just so everyone knows in advance, sentences in italics are the thoughts of the characters.)

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Though I truly wish I did.

Pairings: Leon/Cloud, Sora/Riku (maybe), Axel/Roxas.

Warnings: This is yaoi! so if you don't like, don't read. Language.

THE CRAZY THINGS BOYS WILL DO

Chapter 1: Dinners and Headaches

You know that feeling you get when you're in love? How your entire being is in an almost constant state of happiness? And you can't seem to get the object of your desires out of your head? That's how Cloud felt, as if life was just one big happy place filled with love and joy. He'd felt that way for the past 3 weeks. Why? Because one of the most popular students in Radiant Garden high, Squall-better known as Leon unless you want to have the flesh burned from your bones-Leonhart, had admitted that he had feelings for the spiky haired blond (in all honesty, it was Leon's best friend Riku that admitted Leon's feeling for him, but Cloud was happy with the ending result nonetheless). Cloud had also had strong feeling towards Leon, and they were now a happy couple living in the happy go lucky world of high school. Only problem? Leon hadn't told his parents about his new relationship yet. So when Cloud came up to him one morning before class, Leon had the distinct feeling he wasn't going to like where this conversation was going to go.

"Good morning Leon."

Leon smiled and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss on the check, causing the blond's to take on a light pink color.

"Good morning Cloud. Sleep well last night?"

Cloud nodded, then started fiddling with a strap on his backpack. This was further proof to Leon that the conversation was about to take a turn for the worst.

"Cloud? Is there something you need to tell me?"

The spiky haired blond blushed once more, then quickly choose to look at something other than Leon's face. Yep, Leon was _not_ going to like this conversation _at all_.

"Well...mom and I were eating dinner last night when she...when she suggested...whenshesuggestedthatweshouldgetourfamiliestogetherforaformaldinner"

This last part came out in a rush, causing Leon to blink, cock his head to the side, and look at Cloud as if he was some short of weird, extraterrestrial mammal.

"Uh...sorry, could you repeat that last part?"

"Now that were a couple, mom wants to meet your parents, so she suggested doing a formal dinner as sort of...an introduction of sorts..."

Silence settled over the two lovebirds. Cloud shallowed nervously when he noticed that Leon looked as if he was having an aneurism of sorts.

"S-she didn't say we had to do it anytime _soon_. She just mentioned the idea in passing."

Leon looked like he calmed down a bit, but Cloud thought that he still had the look of someone who was going to throw up any minute, he swallowed nervously again, silently waiting, and begging, that Leon would calm down enough to talk to him again. Minutes ticked by slowly and painfully for the poor little blonde, until Leon's good friends Sora and Riku walked by on their way to class.

"Hey Cloud!" Sora exclaimed cheerfully, ignoring the stone faced brunet three feet away.

Riku however, _did_ notice Leon. "Hey Cloud? Is Leon ok? He seems kinda...I dunno...sickly looking"

"Oh that, uh...well see, funny thing...my mom wants our families to have dinner together soon, and I think that kinda shocked him a little bit."

To Cloud's surprise, Riku started laughing.

Unfortunately for Riku, Leon choose this moment to come out of his stupor, resulting in the silver haired teen getting smacked in the back of the head. Hard.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

"For laughing"

Riku rubbed the back of his head tenderly, "c'mon Sora, let's leave the happy couple alone."

"Aww, but Rikuuu." Sora pouted as he was dragged away.

"Are you feeling better now?", Cloud asked softly

"Yeah, sorry I reacted like that."

"Don't worry about it, it was my fault for surprising you that way."

"Cloud. It isn't your fault, my family is just...a little odd. And I don't know how they'll react to...us being together."

"Then we can wait."

"No. I'll talk to them tonight. When did your mom want to have dinner?"

"Uhh...this weekend?"

For a split second, Cloud thought this little bit of information was going to send Leon back into whatever world he was in awhile ago, but instead, he smiled reassuringly and nodded. Cloud smiled in return.

"Great! I'll let mom know. Sorry though, I should get to class."

Cloud turned to leave, but a hand shot out and grabbed his upper arm, he almost cried out, but was quickly turned back around, his face merely inches away from Leon's

"I didn't give you a goodbye kiss."

Leon smirked and leaned towards the blonde, who had learned by now that when Leon wanted to kiss you, there was no escape, and it was better just to sit back an enjoy the ride, which he did. After a few moments, Leon released a blushing Cloud, who smiled then turned and nearly ran down the hall in an effort to get to his next class. Leon stood in the nearly empty hallway, then turned, and bashed his head into a nearby locker.

_Dinner is _NOT_ going to be fun tonight_

A/N: So there it is! I don't know how good this chapter was, but I PROMISE it will get better. Hope you enjoyed it! Review Please!!


End file.
